Wait
by Shinigumi
Summary: PG for mild groping. Songfic to All the Things She Said by T.A.T.U. this probably fits into pre-vol. 7. my first songfic!


Well here it is, my first time posting one of my fics and my first songfic to boot. Woot! Go me! Anywho, I was listening to my T.A.T.U. CD on the way to school and this story immediately started forming in my mind. It's just too perfect! So here's some nice Dee/Ryo sappiness for all of ya! Fake belongs to Matoh-san All the Things She Said belongs to T.A.T.U.  
  
Wait All the things she said All the things she said Runnin' thru my head Runnin' thru my head Runnin' thru my head All the things the said All the things she said Runnin' thru my head Runnin' thru my head All the things she said This is not enough This is not enough  
  
I'm in serious shit, I feel totally lost If I'm askin' for help, it's only because Bein' with you has opened my eyes Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise  
  
Whenever Ryo looked at Dee he marveled at the fact that this man wanted him so much that he'd been chasing him relentlessly for months. Even after all this time, after all of Ryo's rejections, Dee was still as tenacious as ever. Right now though his attention was locked on Ryo's TV set.  
"You're staring Ryo," Dee stated without turning away from the TV.  
"Huh?" Had Dee felt him staring?  
A smile threatened the corners of Ryo's mouth at how perceptive Dee could be.  
"Gomen. I.just got lost in thought."  
Hoping that would be the end of it, Ryo tired to get back into the television program, but never got the chance.  
Right after Ryo's awkward apology Dee began leaning towards him, and Ryo recognized the look in his eyes.  
"Wha..Dee? Uh.isn't this one of your favorite shows?"  
"It is, but when you speak in Japanese, the slight change in your voice with the Japanese accent, I just can't help myself. There's always reruns."  
Before Ryo could protest further Dee had his mouth on his and was slipping his tongue in with practiced ease.  
It wasn't until his head touched the armrest that Ryo realized Dee had been easing him down on the couch. Once he was situated over Ryo, Dee brought his kisses down to the blonde's neck, and slipped his hand under Ryo's shirt.  
"Ahh," Ryo breathed out as he felt the pleasure/pain of Dee lightly pinching one of his nipples.  
Dee's hand then began a slow exploration of the entire expanse of Ryo's chest and abdomen.  
He's so gentle, Ryo couldn't help but think, as Dee's large, calloused hand slid over his torso. It feels so good  
Ryo's mind snapped to attention though, when he felt Dee starting to open the front of his jeans. He opened his eyes, meeting Dee's questioning look, their faces just barely close enough to have their noses touching.  
Do I want this? Am I ready to take it this far?  
Taking Ryo's silence as a shy "yes" Dee lowered his gaze back down to continue the process of removing Ryo's pants.  
No, no wait! Dee!!  
"Stop!"  
Ryo tried to push the man away from him, but accidentally used too much strength and ended up pushing Dee off the couch completely. The fall caused Dee to clip his shoulder on the edge of Ryo's coffee table.  
"Oh my God, Dee are you okay?"  
"Uhn, I'm fine."  
Dee hauled himself up and Ryo scrambled off the couch, refastening his pants.  
"...Dee?"  
Holding his shoulder, Dee walked past Ryo to the coat rack near the door.  
"Dee..I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push that hard. I just..panicked."  
It's okay Ryo. I got carried away, just like always. I'll see ya at work tomorrow."  
Dee put his coat on, wincing, and walked out the door.  
  
I keep asking myself, wondering how I keep closing my eyes, but I can't block you out Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me Nobody else so we can be free  
  
Ryo slumped on the armrest where his head had been laying comfortably just seconds ago, and dropped his head in his hands. From the darkness of his hands and closed eyes, a clear image of Dee face came easily to his mind.  
God what's wrong with me? Why can't I just make up my mind about my feelings? I know this is something I really need to think about, but it's all getting so damn frustrating. I had never questioned my sexuality before I met Dee. Now I don't know what to think.  
*sigh*  
Ryo let his mind wander.  
"Ryo, huh? Okay, I'm gonna call you Ryo from now on." "I like girls that are not too skinny and not too fat, and as for guys.you." "Don't turn my feelings into a joke Ryo." "When.when I remembered you were part Japanese.well, God! I mean my heart stopped cold in my chest."  
  
All the things she said All the things she said Runnin' thru my head Runnin' thru my head Runnin' thru my head All the things she said All the things she said Runnin' thru my head Runnin thru my head All the things she said  
  
Their first kiss  
Dee taking care of him when he was sick  
Dee licking the cut on his hand when they were in England  
Dee keeping him company during Christmas  
Himself running into Dee's arms when Dee stopped the bomb at Bikky's school  
  
This is not enough This is not enough  
  
"Ryo!"  
"Ryo?"  
"Ryo."  
  
Dee! I need more time. Dee, wait!  
  
*Instrumental* (A/N: if you listen to the song imagine this next part during the instrumental)  
  
Like one of his bullets, Ryo shot off the couch and out the door, not even thinking of grabbing his coat to protect him from the chilly night. He ran down the stairs, skipping as many steps as he could. When he got outside he immediately ran in the direction of Dee's home. After he had put a few blocks behind him Ryo was able to discern Dee ahead of him in the crowd, and put on a burst of speed to catch up with him. Ryo had to fight to push through the throngs of people on the sidewalk, and Dee already had a good head start. The cold wind whipped around him, biting at the skin on his face and hands but he barely registered it. Ryo was determined to catch up to Dee. But it was getting hard to do. It felt like every other person was running into him, slowing him down, keeping him away from Dee. They didn't want him to get near Dee. NO! Ryo locked his gaze onto the back of Dee's head and barreled through everybody leaving courtesy far behind. He was almost there. Just a few more steps. Just about there. He was getting closer. Ryo was right behind him. He reached out. He grabbed Dee's arm.  
"Dee, wait!"  
Dee turned around, his surprise plain on his face.  
"We need to talk. Over here," Ryo pulled Dee into an alley, trying to catch his breath at the same time.  
  
And I'm all mixed up Feeling cornered and rushed They sat it's my fault But I want her so much  
  
Without thinking Ryo wrapped his arms around Dee in a fierce hug.  
"First, I'm sorry. Not just for making you hit the coffee table, but also for sending you mixed messages all the time. It's just I'm so confused right now, and I just act without thinking. You're making me feel things I never thought I'd feel for another man. I'm trying to sort it all out."  
"It's okay Ryo. Really."  
Dee wrapped his arms around Ryo, matching the other man's strength with his own.  
"Secondly?" Dee asked.  
"Secondly.."  
  
Wanna fly her away Where the sun and the rain Come in over my face Wash away all the shame When they stop and stare Don't worry me 'Cause I'm feeling for her What she's feeling for me  
  
"Wait"  
"Huh?"  
"Just.wait for me. This is a big decision for me. I know you've already been waiting a long time, but.just wait a little bit longer, okay?  
  
I can try to pretend I can try to forget But it's driving me mad Going out of my head  
  
"I'll wait Ryo. I know for sure how I feel about you. I can wait a little more. Don't worry"  
"Arigato gozaimasu"  
"Ryo.."  
"What?"  
"Japanese again."  
Ryo chuckled and welcomed Dee's kiss.  
  
All the things she said All the things she said Runnin' thru my head Runnin' thru my head Runnin' thru my head All the things the said All the things she said Runnin' thru my head Runnin' thru my head All the things she said This is not enough This is not enough  
  
All the things she said  
  
They pulled away and just stood there staring at each other, and still holding each other in a tight hug.  
"Ryo?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I'll wait for you for as long as I have to."  
"Dee."  
"Heh.you're really something, y'know?"  
"Huh?"  
"You ran out here and didn't grab your coat."  
"I was too busy worrying about catching up to you."  
"Well.you mind if we stay like this for a little bit longer?"  
"Not at all."  
Dee pressed Ryo closer to him and Ryo rested against Dee, letting his mind wander again.  
  
Mother looking at me Tell me what do you see? Yes, I've lost my mind Daddy looking at me Will I ever be free? Have I crossed the line?  
  
Mom, Dad, I wish you guys were still with me. I need someone to talk to. I need help figuring this all out. Then again, you'd probably tell me this was one of those things I need to figure out for myself. It is. I'm trying. I know you're watching over me. Well keep watching. Things'll fall into place eventually.  
  
Another gust of chilled wind blew around them, and carried Dee's scent into Ryo's nostrils. Ryo breathed in deeply, savoring the smell.  
"Mmm. You smell good Ryo."  
Heh, like he can share my thoughts or something  
"You too."  
  
All the things she said All the things she said Runnin' thru my head Runnin' thru my head Runnin' thru my head All the things the said All the things she said Runnin' thru my head Runnin' thru my head All the things she said This is not enough This is not enough  
  
All the things she said  
  
Well there it is. What did you think? I'm ready for the praise and advice. Lay it on me! I've got an idea for a longer Fake fic. A crossover with New York New York (a wonderful 4 vol. yaoi manga by Marimo Ragawa. I own all 4 even though I can't read Japanese at all ^_^ I recommend it) But I'm still working on the beginning and I'm not sure where to take it. We'll see. In the meantime I look forward to reading your reviews for this. Ja ne! 


End file.
